


Enchanted • Carlos Sainz/Lando Norris

by omaryaxley1989



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaryaxley1989/pseuds/omaryaxley1989
Summary: Tudo que Carlos desejava no momento era entender seus sentimentos pelo seu companheiro de equipe Lando, e tê-lo para si, será que seria possível?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Enchanted • Carlos Sainz/Lando Norris

Carlos estava no seu avião particular extremamente nervoso, motivo? Primeiro, porque era semana de corrida, os últimos resultados estavam abaixo do esperado e ele precisava reverter isso o mais rápido possível. Segundo, em poucas horas veria seu parceiro de equipe, atual melhor amigo e agora segundo seus pensamentos sua mais nova paixão. Há algumas semanas Carlos vinha observando Lando com outros olhos, seu parceiro era tão fofo, carismático, atencioso, tudo isso vinha encantando o espanhol cada vez mais. Carlos numa se imaginou gostando de outro homem, até poucas semanas ele se considerava hétero, mas Lando vinha mudando tudo isso rapidamente. 

Desde o retorno da Fórmula 1 após o pico da pandemia do Covid19 no Hemisfério Norte Carlos percebeu o quanto sentiu falta de Lando durante a quarentena. Enquanto Sainz passou o confinamento na sua casa de campo em Madri, o britânico ficou do outro lado do Canal da Mancha em sua casa no Reino Unido, era muita distância e isso fez Carlos perceber o quanto Lando era importante na sua vida. Após o retorno das atividades eles se aproximaram mais ainda e isso fez o espanhol perceber o quanto gostava do pequeno britânico e o tanto que queria ter ele ao seu lado sempre. Fugindo dos seus pensamentos Carlos voltou a realidade ao ouvir o piloto dizer que tinham pousado, rapidamente pegou suas coisas e começou a se retirar do avião bastante nervoso, em poucos minutos veria Lando.

Chegando no hotel Carlos se certificou de estar sozinho e começou a pensar como faria para ter Lando a si, ele nem chegou a cogitar qual era a sexualidade do seu companheiro, talvez bi assim como ele? Fazendo uma careta Carlos tirou da cabeça a imagem de Norris se relacionando com uma vadia qualquer. Preferia imaginar ele por baixo e submisso nos braços de algum cara, melhor ainda se for nos seus! Ok, talvez imaginar Lando submisso não fosse resolver seu problema por agora, melhor deixar para pensar nessas cenas quando estivesse se masturbando, sim, Carlos sempre imagina Lando abaixo de si em todas as posições quando se masturba, ele não tem vergonha disso. 

Olhando para a janela Sainz ver um carro se aproximando, era Lando e algumas pessoas da equipe! O britânico ao vê-lo balança o corpo o chamando, a cena era engraçada e muito fofa na opinião de Carlos, sem querer ele imaginou aquele rostinho fofo de joelhos o observando e esperando a próxima ordem, sem perceber o espanhol já estava ficando excitado. Ficar quase 6 meses sem sexo devido à pandemia foi uma péssima ideia! Qualquer coisa o deixava naquele estado, pior ainda caso a situação envolvesse Lando, será que ele iria aceitar suas fantasistas sexuais? Carlos adora ser dominante no sexo e gosta de ser sempre obedecido, talvez por isso seus últimos relacionamentos não foram tão à frente… suas ex não gostavam muito de ser dominadas e humilhadas por ele. Mas Lando é diferente, era como se ele fosse feito para Carlos, normalmente em uma conversa informal o britânico sempre concorda com Sainz, raramente o contrária e nunca o interrompe, talvez na cama ele siga esse ritmo não? 

Agora que Carlos percebeu, estava mais duro ainda, quase como uma rocha! 

— Droga, não posso sair assim! Vão me matar.

Abrindo a janela e pondo a cabeça para fora falou rapidamente — Só um minuto pessoal, vou trocar de roupa. — entrou novamente e logo percebeu que falou na sua língua materna, o espanhol, de tão nervoso que estava. Não tinha problema, Lando aprendeu bastante espanhol desde que ele passou a ser seu companheiro de equipe.

Correndo para o banheiro Carlos sentou no sanitário, tirou o celular do bolso e pôs uma foto de Lando que ele tirou enquanto eles aproveitavam as férias no litoral em 2019. O britânico estava apenas com uma sunga bem justa que marcava todo seu bumbum e as coxas, Lando não tinha o maior traseiro do mundo mas era bem redondo e durinho, perfeito na opinião de Carlos. Com poucos minutos o espanhol conseguiu se aliviar soltando mais e mais jatos pelo banheiro imaginando Lando ajoelhado aos seus pés. Deus aquilo era tão errado! Carlos nem sabia se Norris mantinha relações sexuais ou se era virgem e já queria se enterrar no coitado como se ele fosse uma prostituta profissional! Tudo bem em breve ele vai descobrir tudo isso, correndo Carlos pegou outra roupa para se vestir e uma caixa com alguns presentes para Lando, ele precisava conquistar seu pequeno britânico certo? Nada melhor do que alguns chocolates para ajudar no processo, melhor ainda se forem belgas, os melhores do mundo e diretamente da terra natal de Lando por parte da mãe.

Desceu correndo as escadas do hotel e partiu para o Box da equipe que já estava bastante movimentado devido aos preparativos da próxima corrida no final de semana. Ao olhar para os lados não avistou Lando em lugar nenhum, sua equipe estava nos computadores observando alguns gráficos. O espanhol decidiu pedi-los informações.

— Olá pessoal, alguém viu o Lando? 

— Ele estava aqui agora, mas foi a lanchonete ao lado com o Ricciardo.

O que??? Com o Daniel? O que Lando estaria fazendo com aquele cara? Suspirando Carlos agradeceu aos mecânicos e foi até onde o britânico estava.

Carlos então marchou até a lanchonete atrás de Lando já sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes, por que de todos ele estaria logo com Daniel? Bom, eles vão se tornar companheiros de equipe na próxima temporada não é? Mas isso não é motivo para se aproximarem agora tão rápido, Sainz sentia que o australiano tinha segundas intenções, oh sim.

Confirmando suas teorias a cena que apareceu à frente de Carlos os fez ficar ainda mais furioso, podia sentir seu rosto em tom vermelho tomate já de tanta raiva. Daniel estava com Lando sentado em um banco na área de fora do estabelecimento, a princípio estavam sérios, principalmente Norris que tinha a cabeça meia baixa, mas logo depois Ricciardo falou algo que ambos caíram na risada, com direto a lágrimas e mãos na barriga. Do que riam tanto? Se perguntou Carlos.

No entanto a próxima ação de Daniel seria o estopim para o espanhol explodir, após um forte vento passar por todos devido ao forte outono europeu o australiano pegou seu casaco, o tirou e, colocou sobre SEU Lando! Era muita audácia daquele narigudo, tantas pessoas para ele galantear e tinha que ser justo seu Lando?! Ora tinham quase 10 anos de diferença, isso era bizarro, na visão de Sainz. 

Não aguentado mais ver aquela cena o espanhol foi até eles fumegando.

— Lando! Você está aí então — tinha um sorriso irônico e venenoso no rosto.

— Oi Carlos! Você demorou, então vim fazer um lanche com o Daniel, guardei um hambúrguer para você — Norris falou com aquele olhar sonhador e ao seu lado um pequeno embrulho de um hambúrguer e fritas para seu companheiro. 

— Oh então foi isso, agradeço, mas tenho outro assunto para tratar com você no momento.

— Boa tarde para você também Sainz — Daniel falou ironicamente.

Carlos olhou com indiferença para o australiano tarado e apenas falou — Olá Ricciardo — sem manter contato visual com o australiano foi até próximo de Lando pegando nas suas mãos evitando tocar no casado daquele tarado narigudo — Vem Lando, precisamos resolver algumas coisas do carro e está frio aqui, você vai ficar resfriado, onde está seu gorro?

— Oh eu deixei na mala acredito, mas tudo bem, esse moletom do Ric é bem quentinho, não ficarei resfriado — Lando disse enquanto rodeava seus braços em volta do corpo usando aquele casaco 2 vezes seu tamanho.

Carlos estava virando uma panela de pressão pronta a estourar, de um lado com ódio do australiano e da excessiva inocência do Lando por não perceber as segundas intenções do Ricciardo e por outro aqueles olhinhos sonhadores e inocentes estavam o excitando, o britânico ficou tão fofo naquele casaco do dobro do seu tamanho!

Não! Foco Carlos! Ainda tinha aquele australiano interesseiro ao seu lado com um sorriso vitorioso.

— Venha mesmo assim Lando, esse pedaço de pano não vai protegê-lo para sempre do frio — mais uma vez fez menção de puchar o britânico mas Daniel foi mais rápido e o puxou a si.

— Ei Sainz, meu casaco não é um pano e no momento Lando não pode ir com você. Estamos discutindo algo importante, posso garantir que ele não ficará resfriado! Agora se nos der licença…

— Não toque no Lando seu tarado, ele é meu! — dessa vez Carlos ia avançar e pegar Norris para si de vez mas quando olhou para o lado alguns jornalistas já estavam observando a cena curiosos e então achou melhor se conter e aguardar um melhor momento.

— Ei Carlos — uma voizinha suave o chamou, Deus incrível como aquela voz o acalmava! — vou terminar aqui com Ric e já vou ficar com você, é rapidinho desculpe — e sempre tão submisso! Grr aquilo acaba com Sainz.

Suspirando Carlos cedeu — Tudo bem Lando, sabe onde me encontrar depois — disse dando um beijo na testa do britânico como sempre fazia quando se despediam e partiu de volta ao box vendo o sorriso do australiano pelo ombro. 

Alguém lembre a ele de matar aquele narigudo tarado no final da temporada!!!

Chegando no Box Carlos deu continuidade ao trabalho, como ainda faltava 2 dias para a corrida a equipe estava fazendo apenas alguns ajustes virtualmente e montando estratégias, utilizaria o carro somente no próximo dia o que significa que hoje o trabalho é bem mais “light”. Poucos minutos depois tudo já estava resolvido quando Sainz voltou ao hotel para esperar Lando, se é que ele vai aparecer mesmo, estava tão entretido com aquele louco que Carlos já estava sem esperanças.

Já no hotel Carlos tomou um banho e ficou deitado na cama pensando naquele que tomou todos os pensamentos nas últimas semanas, por que se apaixonou logo pelo seu parceiro?! Aquilo era tão complicado, se ele não o correspondesse ficariam o resto da vida naquele clima estranho e caso Sainz não assumisse seus sentimentos seria a porta de entrada para a maldita friendzone, ele não queria aquilo! Definitivamente estava entre a cruz e a espada, mas Carlos não é do tipo que aceita tudo fácil, quando ele quer algo ou alguém faz de tudo para ter, com Lando não seria diferente, o espanhol faria de tudo para conquistar seu amado parceiro. 

Sem nem perceber a movimentação em seu quarto pois estava de bruços na cama, sentiu um corpo por cima do seu abraçando suas costas e esfregando as bochechas como um gato nos seus ombros. Só podia ser Lando! Eles tinham bastante intimidade, sempre nas semanas de corrida dormiam juntos ou dividiam o mesmo quarto, talvez essa mania tenha ajudado na paixonite de Carlos tsc… Rapidamente virando e pondo o corpo por cima do seu Carlos pode observar Lando de frente, tinha aquele sorriso travesso de criança que aprontou e lindos olhos verdes sonhadores e cúmplices, droga, Sainz com quase 30 anos estava totalmente caído por um garoto com um corpo de 20 anos e alma de 14! Mas ele não se importava, a cada dia amava mais aquela criaturinha, independente dele corresponder ou não.

— Demorei Carlos? Desculpe ter ficado muito tempo com o Ric… — o espanhol tinha até esquecido daquele acontecimento, incrível que como apenas a presença do britânico o fazia esquecer as coisas — da próxima vez vou ser mais rápido, prometo.

— Tudo bem pequenino, você tinha algo a resolver sim? 

Lando ficou vermelho e assentiu rapidamente.

— Isso, o Ric é muito legal Carlos, me ajudou em algo que eu precisava — o que será que Norris precisava que apenas o australiano poderia ajudar? 

— Ah ele falou para um dia sairmos os três o que acha? Tem muitos restaurantes legais nessa cidade, vamos que tal?

Agora aquele narigudo queria sair com ele? Para o que? Esfregar em sua cara que tinha Lando para si??? Novamente Carlos começou a si irritar com tudo aquilo. 

— Carlos? Tá ai? — Lando colocou a mão em sua bochecha, levemente coberta pela barba e fez um carinho leve na região, novamente Carlos sentiu como se todos os problemas sumissem de sua vida, apenas aquele toque o acalmava, mas ainda precisa falar algo…

— Lando eu não vou sair com ele.

— An? Por que não Carlos? Dan é legal

Dan? Só poderia ser brincadeira.

— Eu dispenso, você que é “íntimo” dele que saia.

— M-mas, não entendo, e eu não sou íntimo dele, nos falamos poucas vezes.

— Não são? Ora Lando aquela cena que eu vi hoje diz o contrário. 

— Cena? Que cena Carlos? Não estou entendendo você. — Lando era realmente tão inocente assim ou se fazia? Sonso talvez? Olhando novamente nos olhos dele Sainz percebeu que ele realmente não tinha entendido a situação, seu 2 olhos verdes o encaravam com curiosidade.

— Daniel quer você Lando! Não viu como ele te olhava? O casaco em seu corpo e depois como ele te puxou quando me aproximei, é isso que quero dizer! Você as vezes é tão inocente e lerdo que me irrita! — de repente Carlos não aguentou e explodiu. Mas logo se arrependeu ao olhar para o lado e ver seu pequenino com os olhos já lacrimejando, “droga por que você é tão burro e insensível!” pensou Carlos.

— Lando desculpe, foi sem querer, desculpe, não quis dizer aquilo, apenas fiquei irritado sabe?

— M-mas p-por que ficou irritado? O Dan é legal C-carlos e eu não sou l-lerdo — Lando falou aos soluços enquanto se aconchegava mais em Carlos, não conseguia evitar, adorava ficar abraçado ao espanhol — por que você ficou tão irritado? Fala por favor, não gosto de te ver irritado, se você falar o motivo eu paro de deixar você assim, prometo.

Essa não, agora Lando o deixou em um beco sem saída! Mas não tinha escolha era agora ou nunca.

— Lando, o motivo é que e-e-eu g-gosto de v-você, é isso! Falei ok? Estou gostando de você há algumas semanas e odeio ver alguém muito próximo de você e quando vi como Daniel ficava ao seu lado não aguentei, pronto, é isso. 

Carlos suspirou e olhou para Lando que estava com os olhos arregalados sem qualquer reação.

— E-então você gosta de mim? — Lando sussurrou para si enquanto o espanhol assentia rapidamente com esperanças — E-então você me corresponde… — o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? 

— Como assim Lando? Eu gosto de você, é isso.

— E-eu também gosto de você Carlos — o rosto do britânico adquiriu um tom vermelho tomate rapidamente enquanto falava — por isso estive com Ric, ele me explicou como funciona essa c-coisa de se apaixonar e me deu conselhos do que fazer… — sussurrou a última parte.

Carlos não podia estar mais feliz, Lando também gostava dele e o melhor, aquele narigudo australiano não tocou um dedo nele em nenhum momento, até ajudou na verdade, quem sabe Carlos o agradeça depois ao invés de matá-lo.

— Oh Lando você não sabe como eu fico feliz quando escuto isso — Lando assentiu rapidamente enquanto ficava cada vez mais vermelho após a revelação, Carlos não aguentou ver aquela boquinha rosada tão perto da sua e a beijou levemente, no começo Lando não correspondeu mas daí Sainz se lembrou que o seu pequenino era inexperiente ainda, talvez fosse seu primeiro beijo? Não importa, ele estava pegando o jeito, após um tempo pela falta de ar se separaram.

— Gostou Lando? — Carlos perguntou com um sorrisinho enquanto observava quantos tons de vermelho o britônico já tinha adquiro aquela noite.

— S-sim Carlos, p-podemos de novo? 

Dando um risinho leve e tocando nos lábios do menor Carlos falou — Claro que sim meu amor, quantas vezes quiser — dessa vez o beijo seguiu um rumo mais selvagem principalmente por parte de Carlos que enquanto explorava a boca do pequeno Lando passava as mãos pelo corpo do mesmo que apenas respondia com gemidos tímidos e meio perdido, descendo devagar com suas Carlos chegou a sua bunda. Deus era tão macia e durinha! Como ele sempre imaginou em suas fantasias. 

Voltando a si Sainz percebeu que outra mão tinha pego a sua e levemente a levantado do local — E-er Carlos? É que eu nunca fiz antes sabe, o-podemos ir com calma? — o espanhol caiu na realidade, seu Lando era virgem! Aquilo era o paraíso para ele, seria o primeiro do britânico! Sabendo que seu pequeno precisava de um tempo para se sentir preparado apenas deu um beijinho no nariz dele e falou — Tudo bem meu amor, no seu tempo ok? Não vou força-lo a nada — Norris assentiu se sentindo bem melhor e mais leve. 

— Vamos deitar e assistir um filme que tal? — agora que Carlos notou, Lando estava de pijama prontinho para dormir assim como ele, quase que tinham seguido outro rumo…

—Tem um novo que eu queria muito assistir com você — novamente aquele olhar inocente e puro voltou aos seus olhos.

— Ótimo, coloque o filme que vou pegar algo, já volto. 

Partindo para cozinha o espanhol pegou os chocolates na geladeira, alguns pratos e voltou para cama onde o menor já tinha colocado o filme e estava todo enrolado apenas o esperando, ele era o homem mais sortudo do mundo!

— O que é isso? — Lando olhava com curiosidade a caixa nos braços do maior.

— Chocolates belga, seu favorito — os olhinhos de Norris brilharam ao olhar os suculentos chocolates e logo depois pegou alguns e comeu enquanto se aconchegava no corpo do maior que já estava deitado na cama assistindo filme com ele.

Após um tempo vendo o filme e comendo Lando se virou para o maior e fez uma pergunta bem baixinho — Carlos, e nossa equipe? O que vão achar da gente?

Suspirando o espanhol passou as mãos nos cachinhos do menor, ele já tinha pensando nisso e estava preocupado também — Ainda não sei meu amor, mas não se preocupe, não deixar ninguém nos separar e prometo sempre protegê-lo ok? — Lando assentiu e voltou a ver o filme.

Carlos olhou para cima e pensou no quando era sortudo de ter aquela pessoinha para si, ele tinha certeza que faria de tudo para protegê-lo e não deixaria ninguém o machucar, nunca! Sem nem perceber ambos pegaram no sono, exaustos pelo dia, mas também felizes pelo amor que nutriam um pelo outro ser correspondido e agora terem engatado neste fofo relacionamento.

**Author's Note:**

> achei fofa e louca :D


End file.
